


Center Ice is where I wanted to meet you

by camshaft22



Series: Colorado Stargaters [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the race to the Stanley Cup with the Colorado Stargaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Ice is where I wanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even my car. Hockey AU. There are little shout outs to other shows sprinkled throughout the story. There is a lot of crudeness from the characters. I owe so many for this. Thank you rinkafic, race_the_ace, somehowunbroken, moosehappy, x_varda_x, alainia, ninja007,and anyone else I forgot. I couldn’t have done this without you all. I messed up the schedule and made up my own version of it. Yay, fiction! Written for Summer of Stargate.

Title: Center Ice is where I wanted to meet you  
Author: Leia/Camshaft22  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1/Atlantis AU  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Cameron Mitchell/ Evan Lorne  
Word count: 20,506  
Summary: It’s the race towards the Stanley Cup with the Colorado Stargaters

Cameron Mitchell, Captain of the Colorado Stargaters, woke up at 5am, pushing back the tangled sheets as he dropped and did 20 pushups before hopping into the shower. They had a game tonight and he wanted to be ready for what the Edmonton Abydos did. They needed to win. Cam wanted the cup. They had been so damn close last year only to fail miserably in the playoffs. It wasn’t happening again. The Gaters deserved Lord Stanley’s Cup and he would deliver it to them. Cam had a lot of pressure to succeed, being the new Captain on such a great team, especially after getting so close. He wouldn’t admit it publically, but Cam had bawled after losing it to one point the year previously.

He got into the 1965 Mustang Fastback that he had rebuilt from scratch over a summer when he was sixteen and revved the engine, pulling out of his parking spot and getting on the road from the big house he had bought after coming to Colorado. It was great place for Hockey and he was really happy here. Cam fit in more in Colorado Springs than he ever had in his last city. After pulling into the Arena, Cam parked and hurried up to the locker room, already full of ideas to improve their game. 

“Cam, un moment sit e plais?” John Sheppard, the French born Alternate Captain and friend, asked, and then looked annoyed at his slip in French. “I mean, do you have a moment?” he asked. “Before you go in, I attempted to stop him. But, you know… Josef… Joe, he is Joe.”

Cam’s face fell and his good mood evaporated. “What did he do this time?”

John winced. “He spoke badly of the Abydonians. Some reporters caught him outside…”

“He needs to stop talking. Period, end of discussion. Jesus Fuck. Why does he always do this?”

“Lack of proper attention?” John asked.

“Lack of proper manners, maybe. You really are the good twin,” Cam told him darkly. “Thanks, John. I owe you one for the warning.”

“We’re friends, Cam. And he is my twin,” John said with an embarrassed shrug. “He’s my problem.”

Cam slapped his shoulder and noticed the coaches coming towards him. There went his morning. “You’d better go on, John.”

“See you soon?”

“See you soon, John,” Cam told him as he strode towards the Coaches.

“Mitchell. We need to talk to you,” the assistant coach, Samantha Carter said as soon as Cam was in range. 

“Of course, Carter. Where do you want to go?” Cam asked.

“Let’s go into the conference room,” Head Coach George Hammond told him, gesturing into the room. 

Cam sighed, realizing that this was going to really suck.

***  
“Joe!” Cam yelled across the locker room as the Frenchman looked up.

“Capitaine, q’est qu c’est le-”

“Drop the act! You know why I’m here. You can’t say things like that! This is a Brotherhood, even when we compete!”

Joe scoffed. “You’re the only one that believes in that brotherhood bullshit. We’re the superior team. Why hide it, hm?”

Cam felt a vein start to throb in his forehead. “We have to play fair! We’re one of the best, we’re one of the greatest teams and we have the greatest players out there, but you don’t have to deal with this shit. I do! I’m the one who takes the heat for your stunts, not the other way around! You will apologize!”

“Foutriquet!” Joe yelled back, standing to his feet, his gear half on. “I won’t apologize for telling the truth and I certainly won’t say sorry to a vraiment substandard team!”

The locker room went dead silent, players with half their gear on and all their eyes on their Captain.

Cam ignored everyone, pinning Joe with his glare. “I’m going to Coach,” he said, the room tensing. “He’ll have you out for trade faster than you can spin.”

Joe stared at him, not backing down then he looked away. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll apologize. I can’t leave Jean,” Joe told him, glancing at his twin brother.

John frowned at him, already dressed in his sweater and pads. “I’d be just fine. This isn’t Junior Nationals anymore.”

Joe’s nostrils flared. “I will still apologize. There. Does this make you happy?”

Cam sighed, knowing this was as good as they were going to get. “Yes. Thank you.”

***  
After the winning game, the coaches called a special press conference. Joe walked out of the locker room, dressed in a fine suit and a white scarf, his trademark sunglasses in place as he went to the podium. “Thank you for coming. We played a good game, the Abydonians played a good game, and everyone played really well. But I am here to say how much I love playing for this team and to say it granted me so many opportunities. As for my statements about other teams, I’m very sorry. Hopefully they will continue to grow and we can still be a good league and play together as brothers. Thank you, that will be all,” he said, dismissing them as he turned and walked away, leaving as the press conference broke up.

Cam sighed heavily as John joined him. 

“You know that was as good as it’s ever going to get, right? John said.

“I am aware.”

“Thought so Capitaine,” John told him, freshly showered. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s not your place. No matter how close you are.”

“Oui, mais we are two halves of the same soul…”

“Maybe once. I’m not so sure anymore,” Cam told him as he squeezed John’s shoulder, walking away.

John looked at him in surprise.

***  
Cam hated press conferences. They had won; the team was coming together nicely, wasn’t that enough? He knew he looked uncomfortable and that had a tendency to spread to the others. Except, maybe their Goalie, Jonas Quinn, he was pretty out there anyway. Cam wasn’t sure if it was because he was a goalie or if it was because he was from New Foundland. Either explanation worked. As soon as he thought about their goalie, a reporter stood up and caught the man’s attention, firing a question at him. Cam suppressed a groan and promised himself never to bring his goalie along again. 

“So, how do you prepare for games?”

Jonas grinned widely. “I hav’ an ICEE before each game. It cools me head, don’t ya know, and I play better. Especially when it’s Blue. If it’s the Red, it’s just not the same. It has to be Blue. Green is alright, but Blue. Blue is the winning color. Unless it’s the cup. Then, and only then, must be Banana. Banana is the only flavor for the cup, yes b’y.”

“What makes you say that?” the reporter, one that Cam recognized from one of the local news stations that had covered them several times by the name of Walter Harriman, asked.

“Well, it’s a special flavor, b’y. I had it once when I was with the Nashville Langarans and we won the championship. I think it really made me a better goalie. But I tried it on another just game, right? And we lost. I got sick to my stomach, blew chunks in my mask, don’t you know, and then because I was sick, I got tossed. So I decided Banana was out unless it be the Cup. It got me tossed.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting sick again?” Harriman asked

“I won’t. ICEEs won’t betray me,” Jonas told him, point blank with an icy stare.

Harriman opened his mouth to continue as Coach Hammond stood up. “I think we’ve done enough question and answer time. Thank you and I hope to see you all at the game tonight. Go Gaters!” he said, waving for the team to stand up and get the hell out of there.

Cam grinned in relief and stood up, escaping the conference. Maybe he would change his mind about bringing Jonas. He was pure fucking gold.

***

Cam sat a table as the team had their luncheon, his mind already on the game as he considered what the Wraith would bring to the Ice. He hoped the team kept it under control. After the Atlanta Puddlejumpers team fell apart and lost their membership in the NHL, The Stargaters had bought out and filled their team with a lot of their players. The St. Louis Wraith were their main rivals once and Cam knew how charged a person could get. Especially with that sort of a rivalry. It had been a brutal to the point of rioting a few times. He watched as John went around to the former Atlanta players and spoke to them, relieved that John was taking up the slack so he could plan for the game.

After a little while, he blinked and realized that Lorne sat down and was watching as he wrote out his ideas. 

“Hey Captain. You… Is it ok I’m watching?”

Cam frowned, confused. “Sure. Usually everyone just leaves me to it…”

“I was tempted to just leave you alone, and use my time to possibly go find out what rooms the Wraith are in, but John spoke to me and told me to stay put, so I came over here. I wanted to see what you had in mind.”

“Good plan, Lorne. But Coach was thinking of starting your line. There’s a lot of Atlanta folks on there, isn’t there?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You can call me Cam, you know.”

“I know. But if I do, will you call me Evan?” he asked, grinning.

“Deal,” Cam agreed. “I figure if you guys trash talk a little, get them off their game, we can win this. You’ve got Motor Mouth, right?”

“Yeah, McKay,” Evan confirmed. “He’ll have them crying.”

“I bet O’Neill will start a fight. He’s been rearing to go lately.”

“Noticed that?” Evan said dryly.

Cam laughed and ate more of his cold food. “Just a little bit. Daniel was pitching a bitch fit at morning skate and Jack made fun of his hockey mullet.”

“Do you blame him?”

“Not really,” Cam confided. “Seriously, anyone who wears that ridiculous thing had better be prepared for some trash talk.”

“Especially-” Evan started as Joe strolled over and nonchalantly joined them. 

“Capitaine, Evan. You are doing your pre-game planning?” Joe asked.

“Yes, Joe. You have anything to add?” Cam asked. 

“Only that we win. Anything less is unacceptable to me,” Joe told him. “Now that I’ve said that, Evan, you are looking very nice today. Very cute. You fill out those jeans well.”

“Fuck off, Joe,” Evan said, blushing.

“Perhaps after the game?” Joe offered, raising an eyebrow.

“Jesus, you’re an ass,” Evan told him.

“Joe, back off man,” Cam told him, using his best Captain voice. “He doesn’t want you.”

“True. I am disappoint,” Joe said as he looked at Cam. 

“Gah, just go, man,” Cam said as Joe stood up and laughed, hurrying off to join another table. “Dude, I’m sorry… Joe is… He’s Joe. But if you want, I’ll go tell him to stop bugging you.”

“Nah, he’s just… he’s Joe. His ribbing could use some work,” Evan said with a roll of his eyes. “But thanks for the rescue attempt.”

“Part of the Captain gig… Team Mom, Team Dad, and all around babysitter.”

Evan chuckled. “Still, thanks Cam. It’s good to have you at my back,” he said, giving him an earnest look as Coach Hammond called for them to get geared up. Evan rose and hurried to the locker room as Cam stared at him before he shook himself and hurried to get dressed, wondering if he was teased much. Maybe he should pay a bit more attention to his second line…

***  
Cam grinned, still laughing at the amount of penalties they got against the Wraith. Coach Carter was still pissed that Ronon had slid to a stop in front of the Goal Post, Snowing the Goalie and gotten 2 minutes in the Penalty Box. The locker room emptied as he went to get a shower and when he emerged, he found Evan still dressing.

“Still here, Evan?”

“Yeah. Got distracted,” he told him. “Joe was fucking with my shit again. You heading out?”

“Soon as I’m dressed,” Cam said as he looked at Evan, almost seeing him for the first time. He had to shake himself as he blushed, suddenly shy in front of a man he had been on the same team with for a year. Cam didn’t even know he could be attracted to guys… This was a very, very bad sign.

“I’ll see you there?” Evan asked as he put on his jacket.

“Yeah, definitely,” Cam answered. “I’ll be there soon,” he promised, knowing he was going to have to leave early or something because this was not normal. 

***

Cam shot into the net, watching as Jonas knocked it away, grinning at the man as he went to recapture the puck from O’Neill who had stolen it and taken off towards Campbell’s goal. The morning skate was going great and it distracted Cam from his thoughts about Evan. 

“Hustle, hustle, Mitchell!” Hammond yelled as he blew the whistle. Cam nodded and skated down to where Joe was dominating the puck, getting in position to steal it from the Frenchman when Evan checked him into the wall, protecting Joe. Cam grunted and pushed Evan off him. 

“Sorry, Cam,” Evan told him with a grin.

“I bet you are,” Cam said, dryly as he tapped Evan’s helmet and skated back into the game, succeeding in stealing the puck and shooting it, getting it into Campbell’s net. 

Cam did a victory lap as the speakers started playing some pop song. He looked up into the press box, seeing Ms. Vala Mal Doran, one of the public relations people playing with the radio. 

“What is she doing up there?” John asked him as he gave her an appraising look.

“I think they were doing something earlier. She might be bored,” Cam said, horrified. The last time that woman was bored, she had given Daniel a makeover.

Cam looked around as Jonas started dancing, skating across the ice in front of his net. He whistled loudly as Jonas let out a laugh and Paul Davis skated by and gave Jonas a love tap, knocking their sticks together. Carter blew her whistle, getting them back on track.

***

“Can you stand with Lorne, Captain?” the Photographer asked them while they were doing promo shots for the season. They were on a winning streak and the PR department wanted new shots to release. Evan smiled at him as the photographer asked for them to stand back to back. 

“Hey Cam,” Evan said, making conversation. “Nice shot last night.”

“Hey Evan,” Cam replied. He was glad to have the opportunity to talk to Evan one on one. They had been with their lines for most of the shots and then separated when they had the team photos. “It was nothing. The Travelers are a little off their game. Good for us, eh?”

“Ok, 3,2, 1, smile!” The photographer said as they grinned at the camera.

***  
Cam stands in the hallway leading to the rink, his mind completely on the game. It’s the last home game for a while, they’re playing everywhere else for the upcoming month and Cam wants to leave the people of Colorado Springs a game to be proud of. He looked to Coach, waiting for the count down.

“Five, Four, Three, Two,… One!” Hammond told them as Cam went through the Gate prop, skating around the rink as they called his name. He did a lap on the ice, waving to the fans as the team came out and skated with him before going into the box. Hammond had decided to start the game against the Colombus Genii with Joe and his line, which included Evan. He knew that John had some sort of vendetta against Kolya, one of the top Genii players and Cam could understand why, considering what had happened. He watched, seeing Evan defend Joe, pushing against Kolya as he tried to steal the puck from Joe. Cam followed the action, his eyes going wide as Kolya slammed Evan to the wall and then hit him again, knocking him down. There was a whistle blown and Kolya was given a penalty as the ref guided him over to the box. 

“C’mon… C’mon, Evan. Get up. Stand up,” Cam muttered, seeing Evan struggle to get to his feet. He rose to his feet, about to head out and check on him as Evan waved off the ref and got back into the game. 

“Capitaine?” John asked. “Are you going to sit down?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Cam said, sitting down on the bench. “What an asshole!” he said, looking at John and pretending nothing happened.

“Definitely. I would like to punch him out myself,” John told him. “But my ire for Acastus Kolya is known. You, on the other hand… this is new for you.”

Cam shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. John shook his head and looked out towards the ice as Kolya was allowed back in. He grinned as Rodney started trash talking and headed Kolya off, starting another brawl while Jack used the distraction to score. Cam cheered as Coach told his line to get out on the ice. He passed Evan, giving him a love tap on the arm as he went towards Cowen, who had the puck.

***

Cam grinned, drinking his beer as they sampled the local scene, having won the game in overtime. It had been closer than he liked, but Kolya had gotten tossed out of the game after going after John too many times. Cam hoped the coach pushed for suspension. He looked over the bar, seeing Joe with his arms around two girls, still wearing his sunglasses and looking ridiculous but they seemed to be all over him. 

“He always speaks French when we’re out,” Evan said, sitting next to Cam and leaning close to speak with him. “They don’t have the first clue that he’s telling them terrible things.”

“What sort of terrible things?” Cam asked.

“The X rated things that he is going to do to them or hell, I’ve heard him tell a nonsense story,” Evan said as he drank some beer. “They don’t understand of course, but it’s exotic and they swoon. But the people he usually sleeps with are just pleasure.”

“I’m… I’m not like that,” Cam blurted out. “I mean, I like relationships.”

Evan laughed. “That’s good. That’s a good thing,” he told him. “I wasn’t saying you were like Joe though.”

“I… Yeah, I know. Just, you know, saying. That’s all,” Cam told him.

Evan nodded, seeming to accept that. “I think I’m going to head back to the hotel. I didn’t sleep well and that check earlier bruised me pretty bad.”

“You want me to come along?” Cam asked. 

“Nah. I’ll get Rodney to take me back. He owes me one,” Evan said with a grin, clapping Cam’s shoulder. “You played a hell of a game tonight, Cam.”

“Thanks. You did too!” Cam told him, watching him walk away.

John passed Evan and came to Cam’s table. “Mon ami, you must get up. Join me,” he told him.

“How drunk are you?” Cam asked.

“Enough to think this is good idea. Karaoke. We should do it. Jonas is already there with O’Neill and Jackson. Let’s go. Ca va!”

***  
Cam walked up to the hotel after having paid his cab fare. He was still pretty buzzed but after hearing O’Neill butcher 80’s rock, he had sobered up and filmed it for later blackmail. Bastard would regret putting that cup of water in Cam’s helmet. Maybe he should upload it to YouTube tonight? Cam walked over to the elevators, standing back as the door dinged and opened, revealing a rolled mattress taped together with black duct tape. His eyes went wide in disbelief as the mattress fell out and hit the floor with a thud. There was a grunt from inside and a thread of German curse words too muffled to really make out other than they sounded very German. Cam pulled out his pocket knife and cut the tape to reveal Evan Lorne in his boxers.

Evan looked up at him in shock, both silent as they looked at each other for what felt like forever. Cam managed to recover enough to take off his coat and handed it to him. “Who got you?” he asked, feeling a faint blush on his ears.

“Not sure. But David might’ve been paid off. He’s been a little pissed at me lately,” Evan said with a shrug, his face red but trying to be nonchalant.

“You and Parrish fighting?” Cam asked, knowing those two were like best friends.

“Shit,” Evan said with a scoff. “You act like we’re married. No. It’s just friend… you know, roommate shit. He probably thought it was funny, Fucker.”

Cam nodded and picked up the top of the Mattress. “We’d better get this back upstairs before we’re banned from this place,” he said, trying not to stare at Evan’s body.

“Yeah, that would suck,” Evan said, rolling his eyes as they loaded the mattress back into the elevator.

***  
They had won another game against the Genii, having played them again, this time at home, but Evan had gotten hurt in the third period. Lam was still treating him and Cam was seriously considering heading back and checking on him instead of hanging with John. Evan’s roommate and lineman, David Parrish was with Evan and Cam had been texting David off and on. Evan was going to be ok. He was going to be alright.

“Lorne, ok?” John asked, bringing him another beer. Cam watched as John started flipping through the channels and finally picked a Detroit Lucian Alliance versus the Ottawa Travelers game. 

“Dieu! Hate them!” John said with a look of hatred. “Stupid Travelers!”

“He’s ok. They’re still checking him over but he’s on the injured reserve list. Carter texted me about it…” Cam said.

“You seem unsettled,” John said.

“We need him. He’s a hell of a Center,” Cam said.

“Mmm. Oui,” John agreed. “But…” he said, pausing then shaking his head. “Never mind. I don’t have Joe’s gift for English. And your French is ‘orrible.”

“Fuck off,” Cam said without any heat. 

“Bitch,” John retorted. 

“I’m worried about him,” Cam told him as he checked his messages, getting a new one. “He might be out for a lot of games. He’s got a broken wrist.”

“Fucker Genii. Cowen needs to get suspended,” John told him.

“We got them back, but yeah,” Cam said. “I mean, six to zero win for us? Pathetic for them. But with Lorne out, we lost an important piece of the team. If Cowen’s not suspended, I will be very pissed.”

“You’re a good Capitaine, Cameron. I’m sure Lorne will agree and happily commiserate with you if you take watch over him,” John suggested.

“Yeah, but we’re hanging out.”

“We hang out a lot. Go on, be our great Capitaine and relieve poor Parrish before he has to take his friend home to his fiancé. Poor girl, blinded by amour.”

“I think she’s smarter than that… maybe she does honestly love him,” Cam told him. “She knows how this works, she’s a figure skater after all.”

“Yes and I’m sure she wants to have her fun without a guest,” John said slowly giving Cam a look like he was stupid. “Go watch over Lorne.”

“Alright, alright. You’re pushy,” Cam said as he stood up.

“I’m your A. I have to be with a Capitaine like you,” John said, standing up and wrapped his arm around Cam’s shoulder and squeezed. “Be safe.”

***  
Cam pulls up to Lorne’s townhouse, having stopped off at his house to grab a bag so he could stay over. He lifts his phone to his ear and calls Parrish.

“Hey Mitchell,” Parrish told him.

“Hey Parrish. I’m here to hang out with Lorne,” he said. 

“Um… ok. Any reason?”

“I’m the Captain. Plus weren’t you saying that your girl is in town?”

“Well, yes, but she came over to hang out…” Parrish told him, sounding confused. 

“Well, look at it this way. Now you two can go, catch up,” Cam told him as he walked up the stairs and stood at the front door.

“Don’t do that, Captain. When you make a sexual comment, it doesn’t sound right. I’ll ask Evan if he wants me to go, ok? Alison will answer the door. Don’t scare her away. She’s the one.”

“I’m not like Joe, come on,” Cam said with a frown as Parrish hung up on him.

A petite brunette opened the door. “Hello. You must be Cameron Mitchell. I’m Alison,” she introduced herself with a smile. Cam shook her hand. 

“I’m glad to meet you. David doesn’t stop talking about you,” Cam told her with a grin.

“My friends say much the same thing about me,” Alison told him. “He’s my one person, you know?”

Cam nodded politely and smiled at her as David came out, wrapping an arm around Alison’s waist. 

“You behaving with Captain Intense?” David asked with a smile.

“Of course I am, my love,” Alison said. “He’s very sweet,” she told David and went to her tiptoes, kissing David’s lips.

“How’s Evan?” Cam asked when they parted.

“Pissed. But he’s ok,” David told him. “He’s in bed with NHL Network… They’re replaying it and picking on him.”

“Geez…” Cam said with a sigh.

“You know, we don’t mind staying,” David told him. “Evan introduced me to Ali.”

Alison smiled. “We trained together. Evan used to be a speed skater and we went to the Olympic trials together. After he ran off to play hockey, we stayed in contact. David came along when we met up once and... David and I started getting closer.”

“I see...” Cam said, realizing how much he had skimmed over Evan’s history. Cam realized that he only really knew the Hockey parts. “Still, you two should have a chance to be together while you can, right?”

Alison looked him over. “Maybe he’s right. Evan will stress about us being here.”

“And he won’t with the Captain?” Parrish asked as she pinched his side. “Ouch!”

“I’m sure he will, but he’ll be more worried with me here since he has appointed himself big brother. Let’s say our goodbyes, ok?”

Parrish frowns and nods. “Well, c’mon in then,” he says to Cam, still looking slightly weirded out.

As they entered Evan’s house, Cam wonders if he could convince Parrish that he wasn’t out to get Evan. Well, not get him in a bad way. They went inside.

***  
Cam entered the room as Evan glanced over at him, leaned up against the frame. “You don’t have to do this… It’s just a broken wrist. But I’ll be out for six weeks.”

“I don’t have to do anything, but I want too,” Cam said with a shrug. “Besides, I figure I’ll chill here and at least show some moral support.”

“Alright, but don’t expect much. I’ve got a headache and I sort of just want to sleep.”

“That’s cool. That’s what I did when I last had a concussion,” Cam said as he slipped off his shoes and got into the bed, sitting on the covers. “But John came over and made sure I ate. I’m just paying it forward.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Evan groaned.

“Just accept it,” Cam said with a grin.

Evan fell silent, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus on NHL Network and the Hockey program. They showed the incident with Cowen again as Evan got a dark look on his face.

“Hey… You did great out there, ok?” Cam said out loud, trying to derail the inevitable blame he probably felt.

“Not good enough to not get slammed or dodge a broken wrist.”

“Cowen will regret that. Trust me. Plus we did win.”

“Yeah,” Evan said softly as he turned it off. “We did win,” he murmured.

“Ronon got mean after you went out. I think he spent more time in the box than out on the ice.”

Evan smiled and got comfortable. “I shouldn’t feel so good about that, I think.”

“No, you totally should. It’s funny as fuck.”

Evan sighed. “I’m going to sleep, man. There’s a guest room somewhere,” he said, dismissing him.

Cam rose. “You yell out if you need anything, ok?” 

“Can I get a new arm?”

“Other than that,” Cam said. “Or if you don’t want to yell, text. I’ll wake up.”

Evan grabbed for his phone. “I’ll text you if I need you,” he promised, laying it in arm’s reach.

“Thank you,” Cam told him as he left the room, carrying his shoes.

***  
Cam woke up in a strange bed, looking around. He picked up his phone and looked at it, seeing the time as he rose up and got off the mattress, pushing the covers down. Cam then dropped and did his morning push-ups. He was feeling a little at a loss, wondering what he should do. They didn’t have a skate today and Evan was probably just waking up. Maybe he should make breakfast? Cam figured Evan had to be pretty sore still and probably pretty out of it because the medication. 

Cam heard a crash and some yelling as he rushed to the kitchen, seeing Evan looking forlornly at a broken glass. 

“Stay put,” Cam said quickly. “Where’s your broom?”

“Don’t have one…” Evan said. “I use those Swiffer things and I have a cleaning service.”

Cam rolls his eyes. “I’m going to get a towel to get the glass up then use your Swiffer thing, just stay put.”

“I’m not going to just stand here.”

“Oh, so you’re going to jump over it? Yeah, that’s a good plan. It’s right up there with jumping up and down on the glass. You don’t know how it broke and frankly, the last thing you need is cutting your foot open. You do want to skate again, right?” Cam asked with his voice filled with sarcasm.

“Fuck you,” Evan said as he complied. 

“Do you kiss your Momma with that mouth?” Cam questioned as he used a towel to pick up the pieces on the floor.

“Of course,” Evan said with a smirk.

Cam laughed. “So, speed skating, huh?” he asked as Evan blushed.

“It’s a family thing,” Evan said as Cam used the Swiffer thing and made sure the glass was up. 

“Family huh?” Cam asked, pressing for more info about his teammate.

Evan hesitated then seemed to come to a conclusion. “My Grandfather is from Russia and medaled in speed skating,” he explained. 

“I thought you were German?” Cam interrupted as Evan nodded.

“I’m getting to that. He was moved to Eastern Germany, had my Father. Since my Grandfather had gotten a gold, he expected my Father and his siblings to do the same. With his training and guidance, several of them actually received several medals between all of them. Then my Father retired and started his family. I was born last, two years before Reunification… and while we had new options, my Grandfather made sure I could skate. I was to be a triumph. And I did win… but Hockey was more my passion.”

“So… This is probably a weird question, but why don’t you have a Russian name? Or hang out with the Russian players?”

Evan winced. “It’s complicated.”

“I like complications. C’mon man, everyone knows about me. Let’s hear about you.”

“I don’t know about you. I’m not lying. I know your name, where you come from, but.. Nothing else,” Evan told him.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Cam said, offering a hand as they shook, making the deal.

Evan walked over to the stool that was near by, on the island in his kitchen. He took a seat and looked thoughtful for a moment. “I have a Russian name. Evan is just easier to pronounce. I like how you pronounce my last name in America too,” he said with a shrug. “Basically, my Father took my Mother’s name. He loved her that much and wished to piss off his Father, my Grandfather. I don’t hang out with the Russians because there were hard feelings when I first started, between some of their Grandfathers and my own. I felt it was better to keep to myself.”

Cam nodded. “There was some hard feelings when I came up from the Minors. Jackson didn’t like me, O’Neill stuck by him but didn’t hate on me… he just sort of ignored my existence to the point of not watching out for me… My first year kind of sucked. But T, he started watching over me and he was cool. It gave me time to get comfortable and then start working with the team.”

“Jackson didn’t like you?” Evan asked. “I thought you were brothers when I first laced up…”

“You’re not going to start with how similar we look, are you?” Cam asked.

Evan smiled. “You do look like siblings.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. We got enough of that crap with the press. My Mother started wondering if my Dad had met someone before her. It was really awkward.”

Evan started laughing so hard Cam was mildly worried he would fall off, land in the floor and possibly break his other arm. Which he would totally deserve it, but Cam was here to take care of him, not cause him harm. 

“It’s not that funny,” Cam said with a sigh.

“Yes it is,” Evan told him.

“I hate you.”

“Bullshit, you came over. If you didn’t want to be around, you should’ve stayed away,”

Cam swallowed. “I didn’t… I came over to help,” he said, feeling his heart jump a little. He didn’t want to stay away… “You need food,” he said, looking him over.

“Are you cooking?” Evan asked. “I mean, should I fear for my health?”

“Fuck you. I can make an awesome omelet.”

“Is that some American thing?” Evan asked.

“Yes. Deal with it,” Cam told him, opening his fridge and digging through it.

Evan shook his head and waved his other hand for Cam to continue. “Since you are cooking, I’ll let you do what you want. It’s not every day I have the Captain of my team doing things for me,” he said, teasing him. 

Cam scoffed and rolled his eyes as he cracked eggs. 

“You said you would tell me about you,” Evan pointed out. “How did Cameron Mitchell get into Hockey?”

Cam put the eggs on to cook, focused on his task. “My Dad is in the Air Force. When I was little, he took me to a game and I became obsessed. Every moment I was awake, I’d be talking about that game. Apparently I didn’t shut up about it once and he kept taking me. My Dad hadn’t been around much so I still sort of saw him as some guy that came around from time to time.”

“Not close, still?” Evan asked as he ate an apple.

“We’re close. Mostly because of those games though. I know I disappointed him when I didn’t go into the Air Force but being out there was as close as I ever like getting to flying,” Cam said with a shrug. “But Momma got me into the Peewee leagues. I had a great coach and the drive to do something with this. I wanted to be like Jim Craig.”

“Goalie?”

“Yeah, I really did… but I’m not weird enough.”

Evan burst out laughing. “That’s certainly true. Did you hear about the first time I met Jonas?”

“Did he do the thing where to he puts his hand on your head and blesses you?” Cam asked. “The Ancient Egyptian in his weird Newfoundland accent.”

“It’s supposed to be Ancient Egyptian. Part of me doubts it greatly but you’re the one that wanted Jonas and Daniel to bond.”

Cam chuckled. “I wanted them not to kill each other. Bonding was just a bonus. Even if it is weird.”

Evan laughed. “I played against them once before and knew O’Neill from the minors. He made sure I didn’t get too pushed around. But no, the first time I met Jonas, he was on a sugar high. There was a new flavor of ICEE he had not tried yet. I’m still not entirely sure how I survived.”

“I’m glad you did,” Cam told him. 

Evan smiled softly. “So am I.”

***  
Cam skated hard as he worked the puck, his mind focused on getting the goal. It was the third period and if he got one last goal, he’d have a hat trick. He went left, right, never staying still as he trusted his teammates to watch his ass. Cam shot and head his breath, watching as the Chicago Farscaper’s Goalie moved, catching the puck and denied him. He cursed and got back into it, needing to get another goal before time ran out. Cam pushed himself harder, needing it and cursed loudly as the buzzer rang and they lost the first game of this season. 

The team skated off the ice and went to the locker room, everyone stripping off their sweaty sweaters and pads. Cam tried to find the words to say but nothing came out. He should’ve had that goal. He swallowed and looked to Coach when he entered the room.

“You did well tonight. Yeah, this wasn’t our best, but you made them fight for it. We just need to work a little harder next week. Don’t let this kill our momentum. Tomorrow in practice, we’ll work on the basics, tighten up our lines. We don’t have to let this rule the season.”

“You heard Coach,” Cam spoke up. “Get showered and let’s be here tomorrow, ready to go.”

There were noises of agreement as Cam stripped down and went to take a shower. He replayed the game in his mind, picking up on the parts where he could’ve been faster, more on top of his game. When he came out, most of the Locker Room was empty and Evan was waiting.

“Hey.”

“Oh. Forgot you were in the Press Box… Sorry, Man. After I made you come…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Evan told him. “C’mon, we’ll go out,” he pushed. 

“Can you even drink?” Cam asked with a grin.

“I can. The pain pills don’t suggest it, but I haven’t had one in some time…” Evan told him.

“You’re not supposed to drink your pain away,” Cam scolded playfully.

“What else do you do with pain?” Evan asked with a scoff.

Cam met his eyes as Evan raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips and turned to his stall as he finished drying off and dressed in a suit. “Shall we go?” Cam asked.

Evan nodded. “Yeah. We can drink to our sorrows.”

***  
Cam lay on the floor in his den, finally home after Evan told him that he was fine and that he should go home. That his broken wrist was just broken and he wasn’t dying. But Cam wanted to be there. What the fuck was wrong with him? The last time he felt this way, he was with Amy… and that hadn’t ended so well. She couldn’t handle being with a rising star and wanted to not be ready to move in case of a trade or be a Hockey Wife. By the time they called off the engagement, Cam never wanted to see her again. But was he really… into guys? Into Evan, his teammate? But he couldn’t keep his eyes off Evan. Was he bisexual?

Cam couldn’t deal with this. What if he lost his letter? No one playing was gay, or at least admitted it. He hadn’t even looked at another woman since Amy. Maybe he just wasn’t into women anymore? Cam didn’t want to lose his Captaincy and he didn’t want to lose his career. But the time spent with Evan… Cam wanted it. He wanted it so bad. That and the Cup. But, why couldn’t he have both? 

John scowled as he walked in with beer. “Why are you on the floor?” he asked, confused.

“It helps me think.”

“And what thoughts have been unearthed?” John pressed as Cam held his hand up for a beer. John graciously handed him one before sitting down and turning on the X-Box. “I wish to play NHL 12.”

Cam sat up. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why? You tell me everything else,” John told him, shooting him a look of hurt.

“Because… You might not like me anymore,” Cam said, looking miserable.

“Nonsense. You are my mon ami and there is little that will change that,” John told him firmly.

Cam shook his head.

“Fine,” John said, exasperated. “But you will play. I am bored and I wish to beat the snot out of you.”

“Snot, John?” Cam asked with a snort.

“I like the word, play me,” he said, tossing him the controller. Cam caught it and scooted over towards him.

Cam tried to concentrate but his focus was divided.

“Cam… I am at my most serious when I say this… Speak to me about this issue.”

With a sigh, Cam looked up at him. “What if… What if I was gay?”

“Then you’d be gay,” John told him. “What does that even matter?”

Cam looked at him. “I… You don’t care?” he asked.

John shrugged. “Not really,” he said. “I’ve had paramours of both sexes. I like… People. Why does it matter?”

Cam frowned. “It… I don’t know.”

“Then who cares? You like men. Life does not stop with this,” John said with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t understand why it matters.”

“It’s… I don’t either,” Cam said.

“Who do you like? Is it me? I have checked you out before…,” John told him with a smirk.

Cam scoffed. “You are such a liar. No, it’s someone else.”

John pushed his shoulder. “They are on the team?”

“Yes,” Cam admitted with a blush. 

John paused for a moment then thinned his lips. He smiled at him. “I am glad for you. Now, can we play X-Box?” he asked, seeming to drop it.

Cam nodded. “Sure,” he said, feeling a relief he wasn’t expecting.

***  
“You promised me an ICEE if we won against the Langarans. We won,” Jonas told Cam as he pulled on his t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Cam said as he pulled on his jacket. “You want to go now? We could get one on the way to the bar,” he offered.

“Sure,” Jonas told him as he pulled on his jacket and waited. “Who all gonna be der?”

“I think most of us,” Cam said as he pulled his keys out. “Why?”

“Curious mostly,” Jonas told him with a shrug. “No Lorne?”

“No. He’s on pain pills and I think he just stayed home this time,” Cam said as they walked down the hall, passing people.

“Getting frustrated, me son?” Jonas asked.

“Immensely,” Cam answered wryly as they got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Ye have feelin’s fer him, right?” Jonas asked with a grin. “G’wan! Tell de trut!”

Cam glanced at him, surprised. “What are you saying?”

“G’wan! I can see ye care fer ‘im!” Jonas pushed. “Don’t you be denyin’ it!”

Cam sat there, completely shocked. “I…”

“Don’t be so shocked, me b’y! You feel for ‘em and embarrassed by it!”

“Fuck you. We can, you know, not get that ICEE that you’re so fucking obsessed with.”

Jonas gives him a glare.

“And I do know. But he doesn’t… I’m not going to admit to having any feelings and we should stop talking about this… Now,” Cam told him.

Jonas sighed. “None of us would judge ya. Joe be sleepin’ with men, as does John!” he pointed out. 

“How do you know that?”

“Cause I’m dat good. Besides, both have been in their cups on me chesterfield moanin’ ‘bout not findin’ love.”

“Joe cares about that?” Cam asked.

“Naw, but John does, but dat’s a talk for a nudder time,” Jonas told him. “You should tell him.”

“I can’t,” Cam protested. “I know John has my back, he’s my best friend after all, but I can’t. I’m not going to ruin things.”

Jonas sighed like he was disappointed. Cam scowled deeply and pulled into the gas station. He pulled out his wallet and handed him a five. “Go get your damn ICEE. I need to get drunk.”

“Piss and moan,” Jonas told him as he got out of the car.

Cam scowled and considered leaving him behind. But then Jonas would kill him and he couldn’t imagine leaving his Goalie out in public. Who knew what damage would be done? He still frowned as Jonas returned with the biggest ICEE cup that this gas station sold. Jonas handed him back his change and started drinking. 

“They’re not going to be happy if you bring that in,” Cam informed him.

“Dey don’t care. Done it before!” Jonas told him.

“Of course you have,” Cam said with a sigh. He put the car in reverse and hurried out of the parking lot. 

“Goes good wit Rum!” Jonas added.

“I fear for you,” Cam told him dryly.

Jonas grinned at him. “Yer just jealous because you can’t be as awesome as I am,” he said.

Cam laughed out loud and pulled into the bar. “That must be it.”

“Cam… Seriously. Tell Evan, ok?”

Cam lost his grin. “No. Please, Jonas. Just drop it.”

“Alright. Fair enough,” Jonas said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

Cam sighed and got out of the car, feeling his stomach sink as he frowned deeply and wondering if his weird Goalie was right.

***  
The Stargaters next few games passed in a blur for Cam as he concentrated on winning and getting his team in shape for the Playoffs. They needed the Cup and it was getting closer and closer. But he was distracted today because Evan was getting his cast off and Cam was going to take him out to celebrate. They had been spending a lot more time together and Cam was a little sad that might be ending. They hadn’t even been friends hardly before a few months ago and he wasn’t sure if they would keep it up. Cam frowned at his reflection after parking his car in Evan’s parking lot, wondering what was up with his head. They were friends and that wouldn’t change. He was being really stupid. Cam pushed his feelings away, locking them in a mental box and went to the front door of Evan’s condo.

Cam knocked on the door, hoping that Evan was awake. He smiled as he saw Evan come to the door and open it. 

“Cam, hey,” Evan greeted, stepping away and letting him in. “I’m already working on strengthening my wrist. I want to be playing again.”

“We need you,” Cam told him. “Your line is faltering,” he said with a grin.

“Fuck you, it is,” Evan said, punching Cam’s shoulder.

“Alright, you might be correct,” Cam told him.

“I’ve been watching and texting David,” Evan admitted. 

“You’re such a good guy. You shooting for my C?” Cam asked.

“No,” Evan told him and rolled his eyes. “I don’t want your job, man. I’d rather you do it and while I just screw off and have fun.”

“You don’t have fun, not like the rest of the gang,” Cam told him, pushing him.

“Yeah, good point,” he said with a shrug. “So, video games? I’ve been dying to play and David is mooning over Alison again and making me sick to my stomach,” Evan told him with a smirk.

Cam laughed and went to the couch. They sat together, their knees touching as the console started up and they started playing Mortal Kombat. 

***  
Help me pack.

Cam narrowed his eyes as he looked at his text message, wondering what the fuck this meant. Evan was joking, right? What do you mean? He texted in return and waited, watching and felt his phone buzz.

Cam, I’m being traded. I’m going to the Vancouver Eurekas.

Cam looked at his phone in disbelief. The Eurekas? They sucked! Why was this happening?

Cam? I could use some help packing… and probably selling my condo.

I’ll be over in a bit.

Cam couldn’t fucking believe it. He felt like he had been punched out by Ba’al or something. Which, no, he wouldn’t get punched out by that asshole. Cam went to his car and got in, pulling out and heading over to Evan’s house. Which, fuck, Evan was going to have to sell his house. This was so bad. Cam drove into Evan’s driveway and got out of his car, wondering how to phrase what he needed to say. How to sound like a Captain, be a Captain, and not just some asshole in love. He was going to really fail at this. 

***  
Cam held the box as Evan efficiently wrapped and packed away his display case. “Anyway, my agent said this would be a good thing. I’m going to miss the hell out of Colorado though.”

“Are you sure you want to go to Vancouver though? I mean… It’s a great place, but…”

“Well, I don’t have much choice at this point. Plus, I let my agent handle it. He knows what he’s doing and I tend… I just can’t pay attention to all the other stuff. I want to play.”

“But we need you.”

Evan looked at him. “Cam… You’re really great to be saying that, but I just got back. We got this far without me.”

“You’re still a huge part of this team,” Cam countered.

Evan gave him a soft look. “Thank you. I’m going to miss you too.”

Cam licked his lips. He looked at him. “What if there was something I wanted to tell you?”

“Dude, just tell me,” Evan said with a scoff.

Cam looked at him and shook his head. “Next time we meet. I’ll tell you then.”

Evan shook his head. “Wow. You’re really being stupid vague,” he said with a scoff.

“I’m your Captain. I can be as vague as I want. Fuck you,” Cam told him. 

“Good point,” Evan said with a grin. He sealed up his box and took it from Cam’s hands. Evan put it down and then hugged Cam. “Thanks.”

***  
Cam saw Evan off, watching him walk into the airport. Evan had made arrangements to get his car and all his things shipped and driven up there since he had meetings and things to deal with in Vancouver. Cam sighed, considering all that he knew about how the entire roster of the Eurekas was in for a lot of team building. The Eurekas were… lackluster. Not because of any particular reason or even rivalry shit, but just bad management the last few years. But it seemed they were starting to pull together a team that might go somewhere. He was happy for them. Really. It wasn’t the team’s fault that they had stolen someone he thought of as special. Even if he hadn’t had the fucking guts to tell him. 

Fuck.

He had ruined everything by falling in love with Evan and now he was gone.

***  
“Son, we’re doing pretty damn good, considering. I could tell you weren’t completely thrilled with the organization trading Lorne, but-” Coach Hammond said as they met early before practice.

“No, I mean, he was a good player, but I know they’re trying to make the best decisions,” Cam interrupted, trying to stay to the company line.

Coach Hammond raised an eyebrow suggesting that he didn’t believe Cameron’s shit. “We’re number one in the division. We’ve taken a few blows but we’re on top. If we keep this up, we’ll win the first spot in the playoffs and home ice advantage. I know how much you want it.”

“Yeah, me, you, everyone on the team, in the city and everyone else in the League,” Cam told him with a grin. “It’s the Cup,” he said as Hammond chuckled. 

“No doubt,” Hammond agreed. “But we have a lot of strength and we’re making the plays. Everyone is hungry for it. I’m just saying that you need to keep up the momentum. Don’t let them slack. We might be number one now but everyone else is just two to three points behind. This is when it gets slippery.”

“I know, Coach. I won’t fail nor will I let the team fail,” Cam promised. 

“That’s what I want to hear,” Hammond told him. 

Cam watched as Hammond opened his mouth to say something else then closed it when John and Joe came into the locker room, speaking rapidly in French. Cam exhaled, feeling it soothe him strangely. It’s nowhere near the same French that some of the other guys speak having come from Quebec and the Sheppard twins coming from France, but it’s still something that made this team feel like his brothers and made the locker room feel like home. Cam gave Hammond a grin and stepped away, going to his stall. He undressed, carefully hanging up his suit and pulling on his gear, pulling on the pads and letting the voices of his teammates and Coach wash over him. He considered several plays, going over the ones that Hammond and he had decided upon during the week. Cam was secretly grateful that everyone knows to leave him alone as they dress out and he picks up the stick he’s going to use for this game.

He lifts it, testing the weight and how it feels, finding it satisfactory. Cam takes a seat and starts taping it in a new pattern than he figured out the other day. After trying it out at home, he’s confident it will help his scoring.

“New pattern?” John asked as he taped his own stick.

“Yeah, thought it was worth changing up. It’s a little early but I think it will work,” Cam told him. He’s really not superstitious. At least not as bad as Daniel is, but he does have his own quirks. Cam fully blames this on having to be Captain to a very weird team.

“You must feel confident then,” John says as he finishes up. 

“I do actually,” Cam responds. “It’s ours this year.”

“I agree. Let’s show these tu es un perdant,” John says with a smirk.

***  
As he looked across the ice, Cam knew something was brewing. He watched as Daniel was put down by a nasty check from Klorel and heard the whistle blow as Jack threw down his gloves and started a fight. It wasn’t until both of them were bloody that they called a penalty for roughing and an additional penalty to the Minnesota Goa’uld for interference as Daniel was taken off the ice. He gritted his teeth as the docs took Daniel to the locker room. It was early in the game and this was not a good sign. 

Cam grabbed the puck, passing it to John and earning an assist during their power play. He hugged John as the man came close during his victory skate. It was the best feeling. 

The refs picked up the puck and Cam headed off to do the face off with Ba’al, glaring at the asshole as they jostled each other and Cam stole the puck, passing it towards David. David shoots the puck toward the net, past their goalie, and it hits the back of the net as they score another point. Cam grinned at Ba’al as he celebrated their goal. The game continued much the same way, the Goa’uld playing really dirty but unable to get a goal past Jonas. Cam knows there’s a lot of animosity tonight. The Goa’uld are their main rivals, but most of that happened before his time as Captain and honestly, Cam just thinks they suck now. They used to be a lot tougher. He had heard about it when he was a rookie, but they were shadows of themselves now. Which, suited him just fine. He and his team would happily shut them down again. Cam heard the buzzer and went towards the locker room, taking the period break.

***  
Cam hit the ice as he was hooked and tripped by Ba’al. He cursed and pushed himself up as the ref blew the whistle and sent Ba’al off to the box. Cam exhaled and skated towards the puck, jostling some of the other Goa’uld players as he stole the puck again, going towards the net. He shot, watching as the goalie went wide and it went into the net, scoring another point as everyone dog-piled him, celebrating the goal. For the rest of the game, the Stargaters dominated as the Goa’uld players kept getting sent to the penalty box. They won, four to zero, gaining even more points in the league standings.

Cam took off his helmet, sore and sweaty from the intense game as he was named number one star on the ice. He smiled tiredly as Emmett Bregman put the microphone near his face. 

“Good game tonight, and yet another win for the Stargaters. A lot of people were saying that the earlier trade of Evan Lorne would’ve impacted your lines negatively, but after tonight, I think that can be laid to rest. How do you feel about their guesses that your team might be affected?”

“Well, we’re a really tight team and any change is hard. We just kept it going. We miss Lorne, of course, but we also have to consider our own game. But his line is solid and I think we’re going to bring the Cup home. We will really miss Lorne though. He is a great player and Vancouver is lucky to have him.”

Bregman looked a little unhappy. “Thank you for your time and again, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Cam said politely. He hurried to get a shower, wondering if he was supposed to say something else. Probably. Bregman had a habit of trying to stir up problems. If he messed up, the Front Office would pull him into another meeting, he was sure. Cam really hoped he didn’t screw this all up though.

***  
John walked into Cam’s house, carrying a package. “Cam, you have a package, Mon ami,” he announced as Cam rose from the couch, leaving the game of Gears of War 3 running as one of the Tickers blew up his character on screen. He grabbed his package. “Help yourself to a beer. You can join in or we can play something else. I’m trying to level up before the playoffs.”

“Good choice. I will join. What’s the package?” John asked.

Cam cut the tape open and pulled the box lids apart. “It’s a computer program that teaches you another language.”

“If you wanted to learn French, I would’ve taught you…”

“I know a lot of French, thank you. No, I’m trying to learn German and Russian.”

“You think you know French. You are very mistaken. So, you are trying to learn so you might impress your paramour?”

“Do you think it might work?” Cam asked. “And don’t call him that, he doesn’t know and I don’t know if he should be classified like that.”

John looked at him and started laughing. 

“You are such an asshole,” Cam told him as he glared at John.

Wiping his eyes with a dish towel, John looked at Cam pouting and started laughing again. He finally got a hold of himself and grinned at his Capitaine, his best friend. “You are so adorable.”

“Gah, just go jump in a lake!” Cam told him and flipped him off. 

“It is sweet. But I do not know if he would appreciate such an effort. Why did you not talk to him?”

“He got traded before I worked up the courage.”

“What happened to the Capitaine that said; ‘never fear’?” John asked, raising his eyebrow.

“That person died,” Cam said deadpan, rolling his eyes at John.

“He looks alive,” John countered as he poked at him.

“It’s all a lie. Besides, that’s for scoring and playing. Not relationships.”

John raised an eyebrow. “You are full of shit.”

Cam sighed. “That’s true.”

“You know what to do… and it is not learning his language. At least, not quite yet. You must… Wait, yes?” John suggested, taking Cam’s hand and then pulled him into a hug. “You can do this. Speak to him.”

“Have you and Jonas been talking?” Cam asked.

“Non, not about this in case. But he feels the same?” John asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Yes, he grilled me about just a few weeks ago,” Cam admitted.

John nodded. “Goalies often see much more than what is obvious. You should take his advice. Or he will curse you.”

“I never should’ve encouraged him and Jackson to bond. Who knew they would go to some weird Egyptian class thing?” Cam asked with a sigh.

“It was good for the team. Those two hated each other like… enemy. Besides, it was a class to learn history, curses and blessings. But with us so close, they wouldn’t take the risk.”

“Thank God for small favors and the Stanley Cup,” Cam told him, rolling his eyes.

“It’s our reason for doing what we do, after all. At least right now,” John agreed. 

“Who doesn’t want the Cup?” Cam asked as he chuckled and John wrapped an arm around Cam’s shoulders.

“Too true, mon ami, too true.”

***  
Cam skated across the rink as they worked during the morning skate. Their game was still amazing and they had completely clenched number one in their division. They had suffered a little with Evan leaving but they had tightened up their game, shifted around some of the lines, and it really seemed like they were actually better for it. Although, Cam had to admit, things felt really weird. They were ahead, which was great but it just seemed to be the calm before the storm. 

He looked over to where Coach Hammond had blown his whistle, calling for their attention. Cam looked at Ms. Vala Mal Doran as the PR person joined them. 

“It’s about time for the Stargater’s Charity event. We’re thinking of doing an auction and we had a really great turn out at last year’s poker game. Do you think you guys would be interested in participating and being a part of an auction?”

“We have a week off after this game, is that when you guys are thinking?” Cam asked, glancing at Ms Mal Doran and Coach Hammond. 

“That’s what we had selected after the games had been scheduled. Do you have anything planned?” Ms. Mal Doran asked, looking at them.

Cam shrugged and looked around. “I don’t have anything. Sign me up,” he told her. “John? Do you have any plans, dude?”

“Non, it would be my pleasure,” John told her with a smirk. 

She smiled back at him as she made a note on her Ipad.

“I would also like to volunteer,” Joe spoke up as several others joined in, showing their support. 

She made more notes on her Ipad and thanked them for their help. “I’ll need your practice sweater, Cameron,” Vala told him. “Do you think you could sign it?”

“Sure, I’d be happy too,” Cam told her with a grin, glad to help. 

“I’ll get together with the team tomorrow so we can go over the specifics and I can get a head count of those participating. Thank you,” Ms. Mal Doran told them as she settled back to watch their practice.

Cam shrugged as he grinned at John and skated towards the puck.

***  
The Stargaters took to the ice, going up against the Calgary Abnormals. Cam, John, and Joe took their first shift with Jack and Daniel supporting. Cam skated to center ice, glancing at their center, Nikola Tesla as they jostled each other, trying to get to the puck first. Cam swept the puck with his stick, winning the faceoff and passing it behind him to Joe as they broke apart and started heading towards the net. Cam skated behind Joe, slamming into one of the Abnormal players as he checked him and Joe passed to John as he shot the puck and gained the first goal of the game. 

The period passed with a one to zero lead as they headed back to the locker room. Cam drank some Gatorade as Coach Hammond started writing down what they were going to do for the second period. As the break ended, Cam tapped Jonas’ helmet with his glove and watched as the Goalie took a sip of an ICEE, making sure the usual rituals came off without a hitch.

Cam returned to the Ice with the team, feeling just something different about tonight. This was going to be fantastic.

 

***

With another game won and under their belt, they moved up in the standings. Cam wiped his face with a towel as several microphones were shoved into his face. 

“How does it feel to be the number one in the Northwest division and the Western Conference?” 

Cam grinned and ducked his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that. It’s great,” he told them. 

“Are you looking forward to starting the playoffs on home ice?”

“Definitely,” Cam told them. “It’s always really great to be at home and we hope to keep it that way as the playoffs start soon.”

“Congratulations again and thank you for your time,” one of the reporters said as they moved on to speak with Jonas and John who were still hanging around. Cam took the opportunity to escape and take a shower.

***  
Cam smiled as he entered the meeting, taking a seat next to John and Joe as Ms. Mal Doran smiled at them, sitting at the head of the conference table. 

“Good morning, boys. How are we doing?” she asked. “That was an excellent game.”

“Thank you,” Cam told her. “I’m doing well, thank you.”

“Can not complain,” Joe told her.

John smiled. “Good. Great,” he said. “How are you?”

“Doing very well,” she answered. “We were considering doing an auction. You and hopefully some other players for the day,” Ms. Mal Doran told them with a wicked smile. 

“I… What?”

“They spend the day with you,” Ms. Mal Doran explained. “It’s a pseudo slave auction. You do something with them or for them, perhaps fix something about their house or perhaps walk their dog, whatever they want within reason and they donate a vast sum to have this day with you.”

Cam looked vaguely uncomfortable as John and Joe smiled widely. 

“We love the idea,” Joe told her. “It would be a pleasure to do this.”

“Oui, would be fun,” John agreed. 

“I’ll see if I can get a few more but yeah, let’s get this going,” Cam told her, seeing he was definitely outnumbered on this one.

“How does next week sound? Friday? So you can have the weekend to spend your day with the winner?” Ms. Mal Doran asked. 

“Sounds to be just fine,” Cam told her with a smile. 

“Thank you all, this will be really good. We’ve already set it up for next week but we’ll contact our donors and the public. The sweaters will of course be up for auction, game pucks, but this addition will definitely get some interest,” Ms. Mal Doran told them, shaking their hands as they left the meeting.

Cam looked at the twins. “How do we want to do this?”

“Joe should take you to get something decent. I have seen you dress up. Your usual suits, while attractive, will not work for this event,” John told him, looking at him with a piercing and judging look on his face. 

Cam glares, hating it when John gets the stick up his ass like this, even though it’s not that often and it’s usually Joe who is like this. But they didn’t do that switch thing. Cam already can see through that trick. “Why not?”

“Because, you need to be attractive, not just pretty,” Joe told him. “Your suits are horrible. Jean is being too nice.” 

“I hate both of you.”

“Oui, we know,” they said in unison, laughing at Cam.

“While you two do that, I’ll get more of the team to do this with us and to donate things. I have been speaking with Vala about this and I think we have some impressive things, but I know Rodney is hording good things.”

“Mouth does do that, I’ve noticed…” Cam agreed.

“Then we are agreed,” John told him. “You and Joe get suits, I do more of the dirty work.”

Cam nods, giving up. “Wait, how close are you and Ms. Mal Doran?”

“Gossip later,” Joe cuts in, pulling Cam away. 

Cam is totally going to get Jack to pull a prank on him. He pulls out his cell phone to text Jack, telling him to do that as Cam is taken to Joe’s sports car and driven across town. 

***  
After getting a new suit tailored and listening to Joe whine about being disappointed that they didn’t have more time to just get something made, Cam touched his arm.

“Can we get something to eat? Please? I’m really hungry,” Cam told him. “It’s been a long day, you know?”

“Of course,” Joe agreed. “I’ll call Jean and we can make a night of it. Should we invite the team?”

“No, we’ll do something later in the week. We can’t really get all messed up tonight anyway.”

“Right, right you are,” Joe told him, pulling out his phone. “Where should we go?”

“I want to go to Joseph’s Fine Dining. Their steak is just… fuck. It’s great. They even have stuff you’ll like.”

Joe chuckled. “We will see, but it is worth a shot,” he said with an elegant shrug. 

Cam leaned back and listened quietly as Joe spoke in French, just enjoying the familiar sounds, even if it was Joe and not John. He watched as they pulled into the parking lot and saw John already waiting. It was going to be a good night.

***  
The music was a dull roar in the back where everyone was waiting to be auctioned off. Their signed gear had gone quickly and now it was just the ones Ms. Mal Doran and John had convinced to do this. Cam smiled at Jackson.

“Not something that happens every day, huh?”

“No, not really, but it might be fun, eh?” Daniel suggested. “Actually, this wasn’t an uncommon way of finding concubines back in most civiliza-”

“HEY! Stop that, stop that now,” Jack O’Neill interrupted. “I will not listen to a lecture. I’m trying to get in the zone. If I’m going to be some lady’s slave for an entire day, I want to make sure I get a good one.”

“The only one you’re going to get is your worn out Mom,” Rodney chirped.

“Better than you, Mouth. All you’re going to get is your Sister,” Jack shot back.

“Nah, I wore her out last night, she’s probably still sleeping off the fucking I gave her,” Ronon rumbled as he got into it. 

“Fuck you both. I’m going to fetch a hot blonde, so you assholes can suck my impressive cock, eh?” Rodney answered them, prickling up a bit.

“Guys, you’re going to give them all a bad impression if you go out there scowling and breathing fire at each other. This is supposed to be fun,” Cam spoke up, looking up at them from his phone.

“Whom are you calling?” Joe asked. 

“No one,” Cam told him. “I’m texting Evan. It’s been awhile and I figure he can laugh at us from Vancouver.”

John grinned and slapped his shoulder. “No laughing. This is fun.”

“Sure, sure,” Cam told him, rolling his eyes as his phone beeped with a message. He quickly skimmed the message then started reading. “Evan wishes he was here to laugh at us in person, Vancouver is good and he’s looking forward to seeing us all again in two weeks.”

“We’re playing against him?” John asked. 

Cam read the next text and laughed. “No. He’s on Injured Reserve again. He pulled a muscle but will be there.”

“We’re going to make fun of him so hard,” Rodney said with a grin. Everyone laughed as Ms. Mal Doran came into the waiting room. 

“We’re ready for you, Daniel,” Ms. Mal Doran told him. “Just walk down the stage, maybe pose a bit… Then once you’re auctioned off, we’ll have Jack go, then Rodney, Joe, Ronon and John. For the coup de grace, we’ll have Cameron go. Got it?” she asked, looking at them.

They all nodded and made vague noises of agreement. Ms. Mal Doran smiled widely, excitement rolling off her as she pulled Daniel along with her. Cam grinned at them as they all waited, looking at things on their phones and chirping each other as they were all brought out one by one. Cam wondered if they would end up on Puck Daddy for this. He actually liked that one. It was at least slightly good to them if they played well. Unlike Don Cherry, who was a bit of a gas bag. Ms. Mal Doran was smiling wide as she poked her head in and waved for him to walk out. 

“Anything I should remember?” Cam asked.

“Smile and look cute,” Vala told him with a push as the chords to ‘Desperado’ started playing. Cam scoffed and rolled his eyes then walked out. He felt the tips of his ears flush red as he smiled and stood on the end of the stage, posing a bit. This was just like a photo shoot. Cam even saw some of the team photographers around so he tried to get into it. 

He could hear Jonas and some of the other guys making catcalls at him. Cam bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he posed a little more. The betting got pretty fierce as a group of ladies ganged up and pooled their cash together. Cam was amazed and pretty surprised that they wanted to pay that much for a day with him. He laughed when Jonas stood up and got this determined look on his face. His laugh soon turned to shock as the Goalie bet seven thousand dollars. Cam wondered what Jonas would make him do if he won. 

“Eight thousand dollars!” The group of ladies shouted as Cam watched in amazement. He waved at them, sort of trying to gain interest.

“Nine thousand dollars!” Another gentleman bet as Cam smiled at him, waving at him too.

“Ten thousand dollars!” Another voice called out.

Cam laughed in disbelief and looked around.

“Fifteen!”

“Forty!” Jonas shouted, giving them all a glare. The auctioneer banged the gavel down and Jonas stood victorious at forty thousand dollars. Cam whistled, knowing that was a lot. Jonas made a show of dragging Cam along after he made his donation. 

“I hope you’re not disappointed. Who all got stuck with the others?” Cam asked as they left the building after the auction wrapped up. They walked across the large parking lot, headed towards Jonas’ SUV.

“I won’t be disappointed. Let’s see… Daniel went with Sarah Gardner. She was in our class back when we took the Egyptian language and history courses. I think he gave her the cash, which, yay charity. Jack went with his ex-wife. I think she’s going to make him clean out her garage and he’ll get to spend an extra day with his son, so win, win. Ronon went wit his singer girlfriend, Teyla Emmagan. She’s from Canada and sang for the Winter Classic, I think. O Canada and the American Anthem,” Jonas pointed out.

“She’s pretty. When did they start dating?” Cam asked.

“After the Winter Classic,” Jonas told him.

“Not bad. Anyway, who got Rodney?”

“A lady named Laura Cadman. He looked really pissed,” Jonas said with a grin. “Like that one time we went out in his hometown and John kissed his sister,” he said with a wicked chuckle. “Joe had his groupies buy dis time. I’m sure they’re having an orgy.”

Cam made a face and shuddered. “Ugh. Did not ever need to hear that.”

“I can’t help Da trut,” Jonas told him. 

“So, what is on our agenda?” Cam asked.

Jonas chuckled. “Always on point, huh?” he questioned, amused. “First of all, you’re going to drive me down to the gas station so I can get an ICEE. Which, you’re buying. You want to just stay over?”

“Might as well, right?” Cam told him with a shrug. “I left my car at home and rode in with John. You’ll have to take me home tomorrow.”

“Not a problem,” Jonas told him as he handed Cam his keys and they got into Jonas’ Toyota Hybrid Highlander SUV. Cam started the car and backed out, heading out of the parking lot and into the street.

“Which flavor ICEE?” Cam asked.

“I think White Cherry this time,” Jonas told him. “What you wanna eat for supper?”

“I thought I might cook up some steaks. You got anything in your fridge?” Cam told him.

“Mmm, full service, huh?”

“Depending on what you think full service is, yes,” Cam said.

Jonas grinned and chuckled. “I wouldn’t do anything too terrible,” he told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek as they pulled to a stop outside the store.

Cam laughed. “I don’t think there’s a cruel bone in your body, Jonas. Unless we’re on the ice,” he amended. “I’ve seen that glare you have.”

“Yes b’y!” Jonas agreed with a grin. “Hurry up!!”

Cam got out of the SUV and headed into the gas station, buying Jonas his ICEE and getting himself a Milky Way Dark candy bar. It would screw his diet, but he would just skip bread later on in the week or something. 

He stood in line and grinned as he was recognized, being nice and signing a few autographs while he waited his turn. Cam then paid the clerk, hurrying to get back to the SUV where Jonas was playing with his phone. 

“Did anyone come up?” Cam asked as he handed the ICEE over.

“A few adventurous fans did, but you’re trending on dat twitter still,” Jonas told him, showing Cam the feed.

Cam scoffed and shook his head, starting the vehicle. “Do I want to know?”

“There’s some chirping. The Eureka’s Captain is wondering if you paid me off.”

“Will you tell him you did this all on your own?” Cam asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Already did. They don’t believe me,” Jonas said, pouting slightly. “Do I look like I would lie?”

“No. You’re you. Jonas, I’m not sure you would lie if you had too.”

“I wouldn’t. I don’t like lying, not at all,” Jonas told him. “It’s just wasteful.”

Cam pulled into Jonas’ driveway. “I agree. Tell him that he should probably worry about his slapshot against you considering he’s talking shit.”

Jonas laughed and typed out the message. “Dat’s good,” he told Cam. “Do you planning on starting a new rivalry?” 

“No,” Cam told him. 

Jonas raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe,” Cam amended quickly. 

“I should make you call Evan and tearfully express your love,” Jonas told him dryly, loosening his tie.

“You can’t make me,” Cam retorted. 

Jonas fixed him with a stare. They looked at each other for a long time until Cam looked away. “Gah, don’t do that.”

“I win,” Jonas told him. “I should have something in the fridge. Sorry. I forgot you asked,” he said, looking embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take a look, ok?” Cam offered as he took off his suit jacket and headed to see what was what. 

***

Cam walked through the rink, hearing his name called. He turned and smiled at Ms. Mal Doran as she hurried to catch up with him. 

“How are you doing? Did the charity thing go well?” Cam asked.

“I’m doing very well. Thank you. How are you?” Vala Mal Doran asked. “It went very well. Plenty of money was raised. Do you have a few moments?”

“I’m doing well and yes, Ma’am. I have some time,” Cam told her. He made it a habit to be at least 30 minutes early to the rink. They turned and headed towards the offices. 

Ms. Mal Doran took a seat behind her desk as Cam tried to get comfortable in the visitor chairs. He licked his lips and chewed a little on his top lip, wondering if it was just him or if her seats were just really uncomfortable.

“You can relax Cam… it’s nothing bad,” Ms. Mal Doran reassured him. 

Cam grinned and chuckled softly. “Sorry. No offense meant,” he told her. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“There were a few NHL officials in the audience at the auction. They want to follow you around for NHL 36.”

“What about the playoffs? Won’t they… I don’t know, Isn’t that more important?” Cam asked.

“There’s a week that you have off. They can film just before we head into game one,” Ms. Mal Doran pointed out. 

“Oh. Well, um… I don’t know if there’s anything really exciting… I was going to visit my parents.”

“If you’re ok with them following you, they might just accompany you. Might be an interesting piece, give your fans something.”

Cam’s ears turned bright red. “I guess I can’t pass up an opportunity like that,” he said, a little embarrassed. He just played Hockey… he was just lucky, that’s all. 

“You’re so adorable, Cameron,” Ms. Mal Doran told him. 

Cameron laughed. “Thank you?” he asked, not sure how to take that. “I just… I’m not interesting.”

“You’re very interesting. You have a lot of fans and they’d love to learn more about you. This could be a thing actually… Let’s see how this one goes then maybe we could do something similar for the website…” Ms. Mal Doran mused, getting this look in her eye like she was considering it.

Cam looked at her and nodded. “Sure. Sure, I’ll do it then,” he told her. “Why not, right?” 

“Thanks,” Ms. Mal Doran told him. “This will be really great.”

“This might be a disaster, you know that, right?” Cam told her.

“It might also be fantastic,” Ms. Mal Doran pointed out.

“Let’s hope so then,” Cameron told her as he left the office. 

***  
Cameron sits still as they adjust the mic and check the lighting around his garage. “Are you guys sure you want to do this? It’s going to be kind of boring…” Cam pointed out.

“We want to focus on you, Cameron,” the Director of the piece, a man named Peter Kavanagh told him. “What we’ll do is go with you to the airport. We have tickets and our equipment packed up. This is a bit guerilla filmmaking what we’re doing now. I’ll make sure it’s good in post.”

Cam looked at him. “I’m going to assume that’s good,” he told Kavanagh.

“Just trust me.”

“I guess that’s all I can do,” Cam said. He licked his lips and let them finish up before they turned the cameras on.

“I’m headed out to my Parents in Kansas. You guys get to see how it is on the farm. Fun, huh?” he said, grinning into the Camera. “We’ve always lived out there… but I don’t think I’m ever going to actually do that. I like skating too much, I think,” Cam told them. “Plus my Brother is all into it so even if I wanted it, he’d try to kick my ass or something.” He grinned at them and waved them on as they followed out to his car. Cam watched as they got loaded into their SUV and got into the front seat while Kavanagh drove them to the airport. 

It was kind of fascinating to see it from the point of view of the crew and both be the subject of this film. Honestly, Cam didn’t get why everyone thought he was interesting, still. He was damn good at hockey… so Cam supposed it might be something to give people a look at the person? He didn’t know. The flight was pretty typical and he rented a large car to hold them all once they landed. Cam called his Mom, hoping that she was going to be ok with all this. They had talked about it but… Maybe he should stay in his house and just visit later? 

“Hey, Kavanagh?” Cam asked as they set out.

“Yes?” Peter Kavanagh looked up from his Ipad. 

“Um… I was thinking. I have a house like a little down the road. Do you guys mind if we stay there? Plus I need some time to see my Mom and Dad without you there. If that’s ok?”

“Definitely,” Kavanagh assured him. “We’re just trying to capture you mostly. Who the man is off the ice,” he explained.

Cam chuckled. “I think they’re… I’m mostly the same. I just don’t have a stick in my hand.”

“Well, the audience doesn’t know that. That’s what we’re trying to show.”

Cam nodded, understanding it a little more. They drive down the highway, stopping at a gas station. He’s patient while they pull out the cameras just to capture him stopping to get something to eat on. Cam licks his lips as Kavanagh asks him what he’s getting. “I’m on my post season diet. I indulge a little more with sugar but I also do other exercises. I probably shouldn’t, but this is kind of the only time I have to eat junk food. So I figure I’ll take a cue from my Goalie Jonas Quinn and get an ICEE with a candy bar.” Cam explained with a shy smile as they walked into the gas station and they filmed him grabbing a Milky Way Dark and going to the ICEE machine as he got a large cup and put some cherry in the bottom and filled the rest with coke, hoping no one noticed. Cam glanced up as the girl behind the counter asked him a question.

“What?” Cam asked having totally zoned out trying to get the mix just right.

She grinned and raised her voice. “What are you guys filming for?” 

“Oh. Um, we’re doing a show for NBC Sports Network. It’s called NHL 36. Have you ever heard of it?”

“No. Are you famous?” The girl asked.

Cam looked at her and laughed in surprise. “Yeah, a little bit. Do you watch Hockey?”

“No,” she said with a laugh. “Seriously?”

“I’m Captain of the Colorado Stargaters. Cameron Mitchell,” Cam told her, coming to the counter. “I guess that doesn’t mean much if you don’t watch Hockey.”

“Sorry. I like football though.”

“Football is cool. My brother used to play in high school,” Cam said as he put his items down and she rang him up. He paid with a credit card and gave her a grin. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” The girl said with a flush.

Cam walked outside while Kavanagh made her sign a release and they worked out the specifics of how they’d show that. He ate his candy bar and wondered if someone would start picking on him about eating junk. Nothing like coming home to stay humble. Cam texted Jonas a picture of the ICEE, telling him he got a coke ICEE and got a message back about how proud Jonas was of him and how he knew that Cam mixed it and to tell the truth. Jonas had stayed in Colorado, doing his own thing to prepare for the Cup. Cam wondered if he had made the wrong choice doing this and even going home before they started. But it was made and he was here. With a camera crew. He smiled at Mike, the camera man, and glanced up into the blue sky, trying not to be embarrassed. 

“Ok, we can go now if you’re ready, Cameron,” Kavanagh told him, joining them.

“Sure. Sounds good,” Cam said as they walked to the car.

***  
“Momma!”

“Baby! I’m so happy to see you,” Wendy Mitchell said as she hugged her son. “Are you ready to win?”

“Always, always, Momma,” Cam told her, hugging her. “I’ll bring it home so you can see it, ok?”

“That’s my boy,” she said, patting his face. Cam laughed and motioned toward the camera crew. 

“This is Peter Kavanagh, that’s Mike holding the Camera and Jay, he’s doing sound. They’re here to film me for NHL 36. I figured I’d bring them to the farm, let them see what I do before playoffs, like I told you on the phone.”

“They’re welcome, like I said. How about you boys come on in?” Wendy asked, inviting them in. “Your Father is on the last 40, messing around with the tractor.”

“Are you sure he just doesn’t want to be on camera?” Cam teased her as she rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe a bit of both,” Wendy admitted. “But your brother was having some issues with the tractor and your Dad said he could fix it so off they went.”

“Gotcha. So, I’m here because I like to visit my parents before I go into the playoffs. It’s a little bit tradition and also because I don’t see them as often as I would like. They settled in Kansas and I’m in Colorado for the foreseeable future.”

“There’s always St. Louis,” Wendy pointed out, grinning.

“I like my team,” Cam told her. “That’s all I’m saying.”

Wendy laughed. “Ok, ok. Besides, I like your team too. You’re happy there. I just wish you were around a bit more.”

“You could move up closer to me,” Cam offered as he often did.

“Your Dad wanted a farm more than anything. This is where we both come from. There’s a lot of good people and good neighbors.”

“I know, Momma,” Cam told her. “Maybe once I retire I’ll come out here and farm too.”

“No, you won’t,” Wendy said as Cameron started laughing. 

“I know, but I do like it here,” Cam admitted. “It is home.”

“The Ice is your home and we both know it,” Wendy corrected.

Cam sighed and nodded his head, agreeing with her. “Maybe I’ll buy a team and put them out here,” he teased. 

“You’re funny,” Wendy told him. “Anyway, I’ve got a pie baking so why don’t you go check on your Dad and brother out there?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Cam told her. He rose and the camera crew followed him as he walked in the field. “They got this farm after my Dad retired. I was already in the NHL by that point but it was what he always wanted and like they said, they come from here. This is where home is for us all, although, I do think my home is always going to be on the Ice. I’ve always been most comfortable with a stick in my hand.”

“When did you start Hockey?”

“I started when I was 7. My dad took me to a game for my 6th birthday. We had just moved, he’s retired Air Force and I missed all my friends and hated where we ended up. Which was Colorado actually, but he took me to make me feel better, right? Anyway, we went together and I would not shut up about the game. It was the best thing that ever happened at that point and my Mom… She put me into the peewee leagues. It’s because of her that I’m here. That I’m about to head into the Stanley Cup and maybe even win it,” Cam said with a grin as they walked a little further. “I always come up and see my family before playoffs or they come and see me. They usually end up going to the first game but not always. I think this year they’re not going to come out unless we end up in the second round. So, more incentive to win,” Cam said as he quirked his eyebrows. “I’m grateful that they allowed me to do what I dreamed… we gave up a lot, don’t get me wrong, but I’m living the life I wanted. Without my Mom, my Dad and my Brother pushing me and giving me the strength to leave home so early, I don’t think I would’ve gone so far.”

Cam raised a hand and started waving as his brother, a younger looking version, turned and waved back, starting to walk with an older man as they met each other in the field. He pulled his brother into a tight hug, slapping him on the back. “Hey Cole.”

“Hey Cam, how’s life?”

“We’re going all the way,” Cam told him as they cracked up, laughing. 

“You’re going to confuse all those people on TV,” Cam’s Dad, Frank Mitchell, admonished as both boys laughed and Cam leaned forward to embrace his Dad. 

“Hey Dad,” Cam greeted him. 

“Hey Cam. You be sure to win this year,” Frank told him as Cam nodded. 

“I won’t let you down, Sir.”

“That’s my boy,” Frank told him, proudly.

“So, what’s wrong with the tractor?” Cam asked, frowning at the open hood of the very old and beaten up tractor. “You know I could buy a new one. I don’t mind…”

“I know you could, but I don’t want a new one. This one is just fine. Bessy is just having a few… issues today. She’ll be square by tomorrow.”

Cam laughed. “I’m going to buy you a new one if we win, Dad, just take it,” he said with a laugh.

Frank shook his head and slapped Cam’s shoulder. 

***

Cam bid Kavanagh and his crew goodbye as he went to catch a cab. It had been a fun visit and he hoped he didn’t look like a complete moron when it finally aired. He heard a whistle and turned to see Jonas standing at his Toyota Highlander Hybrid. Cam waved and grinned. 

“Needin’ a ride, hot stuff?”

Cam laughed and shifted his duffel on his shoulder. “I would appreciate it,” he told him as Jonas opened the door and waved for Cam to put his bags in. Jonas walked around the side and got into the driver’s seat as Cam loaded his duffel and carried his backpack to the passenger side as he set down in the seat. Jonas started the engine as Cam buckled his seatbelt.  
“Did you bring me anything?” Jonas asked with a grin.

“Of course I did,” Cam told him, opening his backpack and holding up a bag. “It’s full of touristy stuff I found running around and candy.”

“You be knowin’ how much I love me sweets,” Jonas told him as he turned up the CD player, listening to Great Big Sea. 

Cam chuckled. “I also brought some of my Mom’s Banana nut bread. I know how much you liked it when we did the Christmas Party.”

“All for me?”

“All for you,” Cam confirmed.

“God luvs ya! I love ya. So much right now. If you weren’t all messed up about Evan, I would consider courting ya, me b’y,” Jonas teased him.

“You are such a fucker,” Cam told him with a big grin. “I’m not all messed up about Evan.”

“Yes, ye are. Fuck, Cam. Yer going to fuck up the playoffs if you don’t do something.”

“I wouldn’t dare. You know that!” Cam told him.

“Didn’t mean it like that… I’m just worried about ye,” Jonas told him as Cam nodded at him. 

Cam smiled and started talking about his trip home. 

***  
Cam exhaled slowly and pulled his laces tight, pulling on his skates. It was the first game of the playoffs and they were playing Vancouver. He was going to play Evan. Evan who had become an Assistant Captain in a move Cam hadn’t expected. It was like everything changed about him. Cam didn’t like it. John and Jonas both shot him weird looks as he shook his head, telling them to leave it alone. It was the Cup. This other shit would have to wait. He sat back and planned the game in his head, hoping the hours of tapes paid off and he could predict what the Eurekas would bring to the table. He glanced around and saw nods. They were in the same place. His team was together and they would do this. 

Cam glanced at them and stood up. “For the Cup.”

“The Cup,” everyone said as one as they left the locker room. 

***

Cam skated down the ice, watching out for Evan to come from everywhere. It was late in the Third period and Evan had been tenacious as hell, stealing, shooting, and scoring on Jonas. He had even slammed into Jack and the hit was so brutal, he had ended up sending himself to the Sin Bin once, surprising everyone. This was his Evan, Deputy Andy to his Vancouver teammates. Assistant Captain to Jack Carter.

Yeah, he knew the nicknames and the team jokes. It was hard not to notice when they’re yelling across the ice like monkeys. Oh, and the Media playing it up. Sheriff Carter and his loyal Deputy Andy. A Toy Story joke or something, Cam thought. He wasn’t sure anymore. Evan had moved positions, was on the first line and now Jack and Evan were inseparable. It was tossing all his plans out the window. He knew everything that had happened to Evan, of course. He followed along in the time he wasn’t working on himself or the team, but seeing it in front of his face? It hurt.

He buckled down and saw his shot. Donovan was watching the wrong area and he shot the puck, putting all his strength into it, hoping he was able to match Dylan Hunt’s record for speed as it hit the back of the net and he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. Cam had just scored! He braced himself as John and David both tackled him, Ronon coming in after and spinning Cam around as the game was tied in the third period. Cam skated to the faceoff, seeing Evan there. 

“Captain Intense, a pleasure.”

“Deputy Andy, I can’t say the same,” Cam told him as he jostled him.

Evan laughed. “I do miss you.”

“I miss you too, Man,” Cam admitted as the ref dropped the puck. They fought for it and Evan stole the puck away, passing it off to fucking Jack Carter. Cam growled and started chasing after them as the clock counted down. He swore as they went into overtime. He glared at Evan who shook his head and looked apologetic. Evan mouthed sorry as they skated off the ice. Cam didn’t even fucking know what to do with himself after that. Fuck. He enters the Locker room last and feels everyone’s eyes on him. Cam fucked up and he knows it. It might only be game one but he feels like this is the end of everything. 

“We’re still in this, boys,” Coach Hammond tells them. “We’ve beaten them before. This is just game one. Cam, work on Evan. He’s not one of us anymore. He’s been targeting you pretty heavy, give it back, son. John, you and Joe need to get the puck, no matter what. The rest of you, don’t give any quarter. We can still win this.”

The team nodded and went back out, feeling a sense of hope. Cam lead them back onto the Ice, knowing what had to be done. He went directly after Evan, not allowing him to get to the puck as John stole it away from Carter and went towards Donovan. All they had to do is score. That’s it. They were going to win.

All of a sudden, John lost the puck as Stark stole it and flew past Jack and Daniel on the ice. Cam couldn’t believe this was happening as he abandoned Evan to go after Stark to stop him. It was chaos as Stark’s shot went high and the puck sank into the net. Cam’s stomach dropped as the horn went off. Cam’s jaw dropped in horror as Jonas hit the net with his stick and yelled obscenities. 

They lost.

They lost the first game of the playoffs. Cam looked around and exhaled. He watched as the Eurekas celebrated on the Stargaters Ice. He skated over to Jonas and tapped his helmet. “It’s ok,” he told him, seeing how crushed he looked. “We’ll get the next one.”

“Right you are, me b’y,” Jonas promised as he smiled with his watery eyes. 

They lined up to shake their hands, being good sports. Cam swallowed as he looked at Evan, shaking his hand. 

“Can- Cam… We should… Can we meet after?” Evan asked.

“Let me get a shower and yeah. Yeah, we can talk,” Cam told him before moving onto the next person.

***  
Cam stepped out of the locker room, being the last to leave from the team. Everyone had been mostly disappointed but they still had a bunch more games to get through. It would be stupid to get all wrapped up in how they lost. They could recover. It was going to be all right. Coach hadn’t even yelled at them too much. The interviews were their normal levels of hell, but that was to be expected. Cam looked around and noticed that Evan was standing there, waiting, with a look of apprehension on his features.

“Jesus. No one is going to stab you, Lorne.”

Evan swallowed thickly. “Back to Lorne, is it?” he asked, looking miserable.

Cam frowned and sighed. “No. Evan… I like calling you Evan.”

“Perhaps we should get out of here. We need to have a talk. I am to going to ask you what you meant that day and you are to listen to me grovel for winning against my former team.”

“No groveling. You played well… It just wasn’t our night,” Cam told him.

“Yes, Captain.”

Cam grinned and ducked his head. “I wonder how J. Carter would feel about that one,” he said, his tone more bitter than he intended.

Evan frowned deeper, looking even more miserable. “He’s not… He’s married.”

Cam looked at him, realizing he had sounded more jealous than bitter even. “We need to go. We need to go now.”

“Agreed.”

They left together, Evan sliding into the front seat of Cam’s car like he belonged there. Even as awkward as things were between them, Cam had noticed and it made him feel good… and slightly embarrassed. Cam drove to his house, hoping Evan was all right with that. They got out of the car and went into the house. 

“Things look good,” Evan commented as he stood in the living room.

“Got a few new movies but I haven’t really had much time to move stuff around…” Cam said with a dry tone and a smirk. 

“I did not mean… Tonight. The game… I am sorry it happened that way.”

“I’m sorry too, of course, but I don’t blame you. It was all us, man.”

Evan lowered his head and nodded. He then looked up at Cam. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. It hasn’t been the same without you,” Cam said, blushing a little.

“Texting was nice though. At least we stayed in contact, right?” Evan told him.  
“Definitely,” Cam agreed. “How does it feel to be the 8th seed?”

“Like it wasn’t going to happen,” Evan told him with a chuckle. “We have worked hard and it still doesn’t seem enough. But I am glad to be here.” 

“I wish we weren’t playing you guys. Sorry… but this really sucks,” Cam told him as they stood together. “Do you want a beer?” he asked, remembering his manners.

“No… I-“ Evan started. “Cam, you told me that you would tell me what was bothering you back when I left… Please, my friend. Tell me.”

Cam swallows and looks at his friend. He opens his mouth and says something that could end everything he’s ever worked towards getting. “I’m in love with you.”

Evan’s eyes widened in shock and Cam braces for the coming hit, the end of everything he’s ever worked for… the rejection he’s so sure of. 

Time stretches between them, both unmoving under the weight of his confession. Then slowly, Evan walks forward and closes the distance between them. He leans forward and gently cups Cam’s face, drawing him closer until they finally kiss, their lips meeting and pressing together.

Cam reluctantly pulls away a few minutes later. “I… What?”

Evan looks at him. “I did not think… You are in love with me, right?” he asks

“I am. I just thought… I didn’t think you were Gay. I thought you had that thing with Staci?” Cam asked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Evan’s hips and pull them together. 

“Staci was a friend… nothing romantic,” Evan clarified. He looked up and pulled Cam into another kiss. 

Cam responded eagerly, pulling Evan closer. “So, I have no idea how this is supposed to work now.”

“What exactly?” Evan asked.

“This. Us,” Cam said, waving his hand back and forth. “You’re in Vancouver… I’m here… And you’re like my first Male friend.”

“Male friend… That is funny,” Evan told him with a laugh. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Cam said, his ears blushing. “That.”

Evan chuckles and kisses him again. “You are so adorable,” he told him.

“Can we at least make out?” Cam asked, feeling a little helpless as Evan pulls him along. 

“Definitely,” Evan said.

Cam smiles, following as he feels like he just scored an overtime goal.

***

Cam stole the puck from Jack Carter, smiling fiercely as he flew past the Eureka’s defensive line and shot the puck, watching as it hit the back of the net. He held his hands up, hearing the buzzer as they got their first shut out and made up for Game 1 of the series. The Vancouver fans are vicious like they usually are, but Cam has rectified his mistakes from a few days ago. He looks over to see Evan looking slightly miserable but smiling at him. He mouthed ‘Sorry’ from across the Ice as Evan rolled his eyes and looked a little more upbeat. Cam sees him mouth ‘Next time’ as they line up for handshakes. 

Jack Carter stops him as they shake hands, leaning in close. “Hurt him and I will kill you.”

“I won’t. Evan… Evan means a lot,” Cam said, completely surprised. 

“Ok. Good game. We’ll win the next one.”

“Keep dreaming, Carter,” Cam tells him as they slap each other on the shoulders and move down the line. John raises an eyebrow at him and Cam shrugs.

***  
Evan sighs, his face burrowed into Cam’s shoulder. “It’s hard,” he proclaims.

Cam nods, kissing his head lightly. “I’ll come up for the summer,” he promises, needing to be with Evan. 

“We can train together,” Evan suggests as Cam laughs. 

“Among other things, I hope,” Cam tells him with a grin.

“Of course, of course,” Evan assures him.

They kiss deeply, holding each other before Cam eventually pulls away and heads back to the hotel. He has a long flight home.

***  
Cam turns over, his eyes opening as he sighs to himself and picks up the phone, hoping Evan is awake. 

“Cam… It’s 5 am. On a game day,” Evan grumbles, his accent thicker while he’s half asleep.

“I know. I can’t wish you luck,” Cam says softly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Luckily my roommate stayed over in another room,” Evan tells with the sound of a grin in his voice.

“What are you wearing?” Cam asks as Evan laughs.

“Boxers. You?”

“Shirt and boxers,” he said, pulling the blankets higher.

“We are fairly bad at this,” Evan says after a few minutes of silence.

“A little yeah, but you know how much of a sucker I am for an opportunity to improve,” Cam teases him, loving the sound of Evan’s laugh.

“Good point,” Evan agrees. “I can not dispute that.”

Cam sighs softly, carefully avoiding all the sensitive subjects that they can’t talk about at the moment. The Cup, playing each other, how long Cam waited… He promises himself that they’ll face that soon, but not now. “Are your parents watching?”

“Yes. They are, back in Germany,” Evan replies. “Yours as well?”

“Yeah,” Cam says. “They’re home in Kansas. I’m going to buy my Dad a new Tractor,” he follows up. “The old one is breaking down. But he doesn’t want me too… he’s weird about me making so much, I think.”

“I am sure they appreciate your good fortune, but it may be a little bit of pride,” Evan explains. “However, I don’t know anything about your family so I will not presume more than I have.”

“I want you to meet them,” Cam blurts out. “When we can, of course… but I want them to get to know you.”

“Are you sure?” Evan asks, his voice soft over the line. “You are not known for your sleeping around but everyone knows about what happened with Amy.”

“Amy just couldn’t take the not being around… and I don’t blame her. I just wish she had been more… understanding. And I like you. I love you now. I think my Mom will love you. My Dad will love you and my Brother will love you. It’ll just take a little getting used too.”

“My parents already love you. I told them that I had a senseless crush on you when I first joined the Stargaters.”

“Whoa, wait. You had a crush on me? That long?”

“Yes. You were… You. I do not think you realize just how great you are… but I was very much in love. But you were with Amy and I did not think you were interested in Men. So, I focused on Hockey. Not that I wouldn’t have been anyway, but still.”

“I’d never doubt your focus on the game… that’s one of the things I noticed about you first. I wish I had paid a little more attention though. I was so wrapped up in building up the team and working on getting to know John and work on scoring, I don’t think I did as well as I could’ve, at least on getting to know everyone on the team closer.”

“You did fine. Everyone thinks you’re great… and we all have a job to do. Just keep working on it. You’re brand new to being the Captain and everyone knows it. They have your back.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Cameron. But we need to put that aside for now. Hockey comes first,” Evan tells him.

“I know. I just wanted to say it… we can think about what we want to do later,” Cam says, knowing that they were on the same page. Even if it took Evan getting traded for Cam to man up and realize how he really felt about him. 

“Go get some exercise and breakfast. I need to do the same,” Evan tells him gently, pushing him over the phone. “We play later.”

“Yes, yes we do,” Cam agreed and grins into the phone. “Do you want to hang out tonight?”

“I will try. It depends on the outcome… but we might have to leave pretty quickly. But I will let you know, ok?”

“Sounds good,” Cam tells him. “I’ll see you later.”

“Definitely.”

*** 

Cam slammed into Jack Carter, hitting him against the boards to steal the puck away. It was still zero to zero in the second period and it was sudden death as each team fought to take the win and go to the next round. Jack pushed back at him, looking pissed as they jostled each other and their eyes met. 

“I’m going to fuck you up,” Jack said fiercely.

“Like I did your Mother?” Cam asked as Jack threw down the gloves and they started hitting each other. Cam felt his lip split as blood welled up. He punched Jack back, catching the side of his face as he figured he at least gave the fucker a black eye. They kept going at it until Cam got a really good hit, feeling Jack’s nose break under his fist as the Eurekas Captain went down. 

Total Knockout.

Cam is escorted to the penalty box and given a five minute major for fighting and he pants, trying to calm down. He never fights… but God, did that ever feel good. David picked up his stuff and handed it to him in the Sin Bin. 

“Nice K.O., Captain.”

“Thank you,” Cam said, trying not to smile because fuck, his lip hurt.

The crowd went nuts as the Eurekas tried to take advantage of him being in the Box. Cam bounced nervously, anxious to get back out there and get some goals. When they finally opened the door, Cam skated towards the puck, stealing it from Fargo and passed it to John, earning an assist as the Frenchman sunk the puck into the top shelf as he scored the first point of the game. 

Cam hugged him, ecstatic at the goal. The rest of the line all surrounded them and they celebrated the goal. John spoke rapidly in French, Cam picking out words and grinning at him as they parted and headed back to the bench. 

The period ended as they headed back to the locker room. Joe and John stuck together, talking to each other as Cam went to his stall and sat down, looking up as the Coach smiled at them all. 

“We’re doing good,” Coach Hammond told them. “Don’t get cocky though, we’re not quite finished.”

“Yes, Coach!” they all chorused, smiling and pumped to do this.

***  
The third period was even more insane, Cam getting bashed around and Eureka’s players leaving the game left and right. Cam took a seat on the bench, biting into his mouthguard as he watched the game. Evan skated past, stealing the puck away from Joe. Cam tapped his stick on the floor, cheering his team on as Jonas stopped Evan’s shot, his voice carrying even over the crowd as he swore at everyone on the ice. Cam laughed his ass off, enjoying the manic energy everyone was filled with. 

The period ended as the Stargaters won in the first round. Cam hopped over the wall, immediately skating over to Jonas and hugging him as the team dog piled in the middle of the ice. They were going on. The Stargaters were going to the second round of the playoffs. 

***  
Cam pulled out his phone as the team celebrated, trying to make them keep it low-key, considering they had round two to start in two days, seeing that he had several text messages. Cam grinned, reading them over as he found Evan’s buried in the mass outpouring of messages.

I want to see you

I’ll make an exit. John and Joe are holding court and Jonas is bouncing like a ball around. You can always come out…

I would rather congratulate you in private.

Give me five. Hotel?

No, your house. I would rather not have Sherriff Carter at my hotel door.

Cam laughed and looked around. “Guys, I’m out.”

“What?!”

“Awww!”

“Why are you leaving us?” 

“I need to go. Just don’t overdo it. We have to play San Jose!”

His team all grinned and raised their beers. “Yes, Captain!” 

Cam laughed at them and left the bar, hurrying back to his house. He found Evan waiting on his porch, waving as he tried to hide his identity, wearing a black hoodie and baseball cap.

“Are you trying to hide?” Cam asked as he opened the door and let him in.

“Did not want the neighbors to think I was going to beat you up for winning against us,” Evan tells him with a shrug.

Cam looks at him, his excitement disappearing as he takes in the worn look on Evan’s face. He gently kisses Evan’s temple, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“We tried hard… Next year,” Evan says as he wraps his arms around Cam’s waist, not looking up.  
“I’m-“ Cam starts to say then stops, just hugging Evan tighter. There was nothing he could say. Not about this anyway. “I wish you had been on our team.”

Evan nodded. “Me as well,” he said, his voice muffled by Cam’s chest. Cam ran his hand across the back of Evan’s head, rubbing his scalp. 

“Wait… Did you shave?” Cam asked, knowing something was different.

Evan laughs, pulling away from Cam. His eyes are red-rimmed but he’s grinning. “That is what you do when you’re not playing anymore. Besides, it itches. I do not like it.”

Cam stroked his modest beard as Evan laughed more. 

“It looks terrible. You are not good with a beard.”

Cam pinches his sides. “I’m sexy as fuck,” he tells him, kissing his neck.

Evan laughs again. “True… but I didn’t come over for that. I just… I wanted to see you. We’re going to leave early. Do the end of season things.”

Cam nodded. “What are your summer plans?”

“Well, I know this guy in Colorado… Perhaps he could allow me to sleep and train here?” Evan said, playing coy.

“I think that could be arranged,” Cam said with a smirk, kissing him on the lips. 

“I need to get back to the hotel… When I say we’re leaving early, we’re really leaving early. I have a flight out at 4:30 am.”

“Jesus fuck,” Cam exclaimed. “Does the coach hate you?”

Evan laughed again. “No… We just want to get back. It’s been a crazy end of the year, crazy time and we need to get home.”

“Home?”

“One of them, yes. I do like my team,” Evan said with a wry grin. “But this is home as well. And Germany. And the home in Russia…”

Cam pinches Evan’s sides again. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“Perhaps a little,” Evan says with a grin.

Cam leans in and kisses him.

***  
After sweeping the San Jose Sith in round two, they went on to play the Washington Avengers. It had been a tough set of games, everyone tired and worn out. David had gone out in the last game with a broken wrist but they were still up and they needed to just win one more game. Cam looked at their Captain as they stood in center ice, waiting for the faceoff and grinned.  
“Good luck,” Steve Rogers told him.

“Thanks. You too,” Cam said as the puck dropped and they began. John took the puck as Cam skated towards the Avengers goalie, Phil Coulson, getting into a good spot as John passed the puck and Cam slipped it right past him, scoring the first point of the game. 

The first period ended with them ahead and the second period was even more vicious, Barton slamming everyone he got near into the boards as Ronon went on the offensive, doing the same. Cam stole the puck from Banner and passed it to Joe, skating up the ice as Cam got into position and tapped it in, scoring again. He glanced up in the crowd during the celebration and saw Evan sitting, watching. Evan waved as Cam pointed towards him. Cam went back to the bench, watching the game as he focused on the plays. The Avengers scored on Jonas at the end of the second, making the game 2 to 1.

Cam rested, listening as the coach outlined their plan for the third period. He licked his lips, focusing on what he was going to do. They went back out, the noise of the crowd turning into a dull roar and unnoticed as they got back on the ice. Joe went for the faceoff, passing the puck to Cam as they took off towards the Avengers goal. Cam passed it to Paul and then it was back to Cam as he shot it and it went into the net, earning Cam a hat trick. The crowd went wild as hats hit the ice and Cam realized what he had done. He laughed, hugging John as they celebrated, so amazed. 

The game continued, Jonas blocking the Avenger first line’s shots as the clock ran down. Cam heard the buzzer at the end of the period and looked around as they won the Stanley Cup. He was immediately buried in bodies as everyone yelled and went crazy, their win secured. They celebrated and finally pulled apart, lining up to do the handshakes. Cam took the lead, shaking hands with everyone. He couldn’t believe it. They won the Cup. 

Cam was surrounded by noise and excitement, unable to focus as he looked up into the crowd and caught Evan’s eyes, pointing towards him before we was pulled back to the goings on around him. He listened as they awarded the Conn Smythe trophy to Jonas and grinned at him as he held it up and showed it off to the fans. They got even louder as the Cup was brought out with white gloves. He listened to NHL Commissioner Robert Kinsey make his speech as they all waited. Cam skated over and shook hands, leaning in to hug Kinsey, as he took the Cup in both hands and lifted it above his head, kissing it with gusto as he skated around and showed it off as he handed it off to John, letting his best friend take his turn. He hugged Coach Hammond and Coach Carter as the guys took their turns holding it.

“We did it,” Cam told him. 

“We did, Son. Good game.”

“Thank you, Coach.”

He was pulled away to do interviews, unable to stop grinning. They won.

END


End file.
